


Новый папа

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Established Relationship, Female Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Freeform, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Прошлое вновь давало о себе знать, прогрызая путь туда, где неприятные воспоминания прочно закрепятся и будут напоминать о себе ещё чаще, ещё дольше, ещё больнее.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Kudos: 4





	Новый папа

**Author's Note:**

> AU, потому что играюсь с возрастами и временными рамками.

— Мастер Куай Лиэнг довольно активно ухаживает за Ханами-сан и, похоже, в ближайшем будущем станет твоим новым отцом, — Ацуши легонько толкнул Такеду в плечо, привлекая внимание ребёнка. Занятие в библиотеке, в которой они находились, оказалось весьма скучным — старший мастер заболел, и тренировку заменили теоретическим уроком с самостоятельным изучением материала. Это должно было помочь юным ученикам освоить самодисциплину, научить полагаться на себя и свою голову, а также уважать личное пространство товарищей, нуждающихся в тишине во время зубрёжки. Впрочем, ничего из этого не относилось к Ацуши, самому непоседливому ученику. Он успел поскрипеть стулом, фыркнуть в сторону «занудных пыльных книг», сложить из тетрадного листа самолётик и запустить, а ещё пристать к соседу с разговором. С Такахаши он практически не общался, сторонясь этого странного замкнутого мальчика, с которым не контактировало большинство сверстников, но даже беседа с Такедой могла развлечь лучше, чем часовое сидение за столом, которое активный Ацуши от всей души терпеть не мог.

Такеда встрепенулся, чуть не порвав страницу, которую собирался перевернуть. Библиотекарь Санада строго отчитал бы его, если бы книга повредилась. Поэтому Такеда немного отодвинул её от себя и с хмурым выражением на лице повернулся к Ацуши, который вновь пытался раскачаться и балансировать на стуле.

— Нам не разрешали отвлекаться, — прошипел Такеда и тревожно огляделся по сторонам в надежде на то, что они не привлекли лишнего внимания и никому не помешали. К счастью, остальные ученики погрузились в учёбу (за исключением парочки задремавших) и отрывались от конспектирования только за тем, чтобы попросить у библиотекаря недостающие учебники или отпроситься на пару минут в туалет.

Ацуши хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди, смерив Такахаши насмешливым взглядом. Признаться честно, он и не ожидал другой реакции от самого прилежного ученика, любимчика преподавателей. Что уж говорить, если смышлёного и послушного Такеду обожала даже Великий мастер Хасаши. Но Ацуши никогда ему не завидовал, поскольку знал, что в настоящем сражении теория и скромность будут бесполезны. Такеда сдаст любой экзамен, но какой в этом смысл, если в реальном бою противника придётся уничтожать, а не хвастаться перед ним хорошими оценками? Такие, как Такахаши, обычно первыми покидали клан, либо уходя добровольно, разочаровавшись в тяжёлой жизни ниндзя, либо глупо погибая при столкновении в врагом. И то, и другое Ацуши считал позором.

— А ещё тебе не светит титул Великого мастера, малявка, — Ацуши, наклонившись ближе, специально добавил унизительное обращение, хотя был старше Такахаши всего на три месяца, — ты же знаешь, откуда берутся дети? Взрослые сначала вместе гуляют, потом целуются и обнимаются несколько раз. После этого живот у женщины становится большим и круглым, и доктора достают оттуда ребёнка, — закончив рассказ с важным видом, Ацуши торжествующе посмотрел на Такеду, искренне полагая, что удивил товарища своими познаниями о «настоящей взрослой жизни», — у Ханами-сан однажды тоже будет ребёнок, и ты перестанешь быть её наследником, приёмыш.

Такеда изо всех сил старался игнорировать провокации Ацуши, но, тем не менее, слова хулигана болезненно ранили, оставляя неприятный осадок где-то в глубине души. Прошлое вновь давало о себе знать, прогрызая путь туда, где воспоминания прочно закрепятся и будут напоминать о себе ещё чаще, ещё дольше, ещё больнее. Такеда был страшно обижен на своего биологического отца, а потому меньше всего хотел обзаводиться «новым папой». Меньше всего хотел привязываться, а затем снова быть равнодушно брошенным. Меньше всего хотел, чтобы Скорпия, вступив в брак с возлюбленным, полностью посвятила себя новой семье, забыв о существовании старой. Перестав поддерживать Такеду.

Отвязавшись от Ацуши, он провёл остаток занятия в напряжённом размышлении и чуть не забыл сдать учебник библиотекарю на выходе.

Он вернулся домой и, разувшись и мельком обратив внимание на то, что в прихожей на одну пару обуви было больше, на цыпочках прокрался к спальне Скорпии. По вечерам мастер любила медитировать и пыталась приобщить Такахаши к этому способу самоконтроля и очищения разума, но Такеда чувствовал себя некомфортно в полутёмном и чересчур тихом помещении, а от сидения в неподвижной позе конечности начинали ныть, требуя хотя бы минимальной физической нагрузки. Странно, что активной Ханами нравились медитации, но она всегда злилась, если Такеда проходя мимо комнаты, неудачно ступал на пол, вызывая скрип деревянных досок и нарушая покой мастера.

Сделав ещё один нерешительный шаг, Такахаши задержал дыхание и прислонил ухо к двери.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы вы с Такедой стали друзьями, — послышался приглушённый голос Хасаши. Она и вправду была там не одна? — Для меня важно, чтобы он тоже принял тебя как члена семьи.

Такеда стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как панически участился пульс.

— Не переживай, думаю, мы с ним поладим. С Такедой контактировать проще, чем с Фрост. Хотел бы я себе такого ученика.

Такахаши узнал этот низкий голос. Значит, мастер Куай Лиэнг решил вновь нанести визит. Возможно, последний перед свадьбой.

— Обойдёшься, — фыркнула Скорпия, засмеявшись, — Такеда — мой, но ты, так и быть, можешь иногда принимать участие в его обучении и воспитании.

***

Такеда едва заметно вздрогнул, очнувшись от воспоминаний, и немного растерянно посмотрел на товарищей по команде. Кунг Джин с привычной самоуверенной ухмылкой слушал Кэсси, которая озвучивала план по проникновению на базу Лин Куэй и захвату Саб-Зиро. Джеки опустила ладонь на плечо Такахаши и ободряюще улыбнулась. Она понимала, почему парню могла тяжело даться эта миссия.

— Такеда, — громко обратилась к нему Кэсси, уперев руки в бока, — Саб-Зиро ведь твой отчим, верно? У тебя есть идеи, как с ним лучше справиться? Желательно, при этом не натыкаясь на твоих отмороженных брата и сестру.

— В Лин Куэй обучается только Ая, — поправил её Такахаши, — но её вряд ли допустят до сражения — она ещё слишком юна.

— Тебе не стрёмно идти против семьи? — вмешался Кунг Джин. — Нас-то с Великим мастером ничего не связывает.

— Я и не иду против семьи, — возразил Такеда, пожав плечами, — не думаю, что с мастером Куаем возникнет серьёзный конфликт. Он не такой человек.

— Но если что — ты всё уладишь или как обычно в сторонке постоишь? — Джин скептически приподнял бровь, с вызовом посмотрев на парня.

— Уладим вместе, — Кейдж не желала больше слушать их пререкания, — в конце концов, мы тоже, хоть и своеобразная, но семья.

Джин, не выдержав, расхохотался, Джеки бросила на него укоризненный взгляд, а Такеда с благодарностью посмотрел на Кэсси.

— Ты права.


End file.
